Death Runner
by PshychOKilleR
Summary: This is a storye about a man who finds his first love and who prooves his innocence after a crime. His mother had died and he moved with his uncle in Germany,hoping to have a peacefull life.


This is a storye about a man who finds his first love and who prooves his innocence after a crime.  
His mother had died and he mooved with his uncle in Germany,hoping to have a peacefull life.  
He works at his uncle's company along with other peoaple.  
One day he was on his motocycle delivering something to his trusted friend,Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke: Just in time eh? Naruto: Just in time.. you saved us pall -taps on shoulder-  
Sasuke: Anytime.. don't forget to ask for help next time -smiles-  
Naruto: Certanly.. so u got any girl yet eh? -grins-  
Sasuke: Uhm no.. I'm havin a lil crush on a girl who works with me at my uncle's company.  
Naruto: Is it Sakura? -claps-  
Sasuke: Oy no claping !  
Naruto: Oh dude thats just so cool to hear! -still claping and the other workers claps along-  
Sasuke: I'm still not steady with her so theres no need to rush guys -takes a seat-  
Naruto: Poor you.. why won't u get those guts and tell her?  
Sasuke: It's just so easy for you,Naruto.. -sighs-  
Naruto: Perhaps.. now get going now you're gonna be late again -shows the clock-  
Sasuke: Haaaay.. -puts helmet on and runs outside to his motocycle-  
Naruto: Poor guy.. will he ever do something with his life -giggles a bit-  
Worker: Ey dude,we need some help here Naruto: Right away ! Uzumaki Naruto is ready for action ! -hero pose-

Sasuke was driving to his uncle's company again to start his daily work.

Sasuke: Heck no I'm late again! -parks his moto next to a wall and rushes inside-  
Madara: You're late.. AGAIN ! -slams the papers on the desk-  
Sasuke: I told you I'm sorry ! Madara: No sorryes slacker ! You got here late again and i will not accept that.  
Sasuke: But i got a delivery again so i couldn't come in time.  
Madara: Then quit the delivery job.  
Sasuke: I'm sorry uncle but i can't do that.  
Madara: Tsk.. from now on i will cut 1 hour from your work,so don't be late now i gave un something in advice.  
Sasuke: Thanks uncle ! -smiles-  
Madara: Get back to work,Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Hay. -gets out from the office and goes to the closet-

He finds a drawing of Sakura,one wich he kept drawin in secret and still didn't finish it.  
He kissed the paper slowly,but suddenly..

Sakura: Hey Sasuke ! -appears behind him-  
Sasuke: GAH ! -slams the door hidin the drawing-  
Sakura: Oh sorry did i just scare you?  
Sasuke: N..no -smiles sarcasticly-  
Sakura: What's in your hand?  
Sasuke: Oh fuck.. I MEAN ! em.. it's just a list with some things i have to deliver Sakura: I see -giggles-  
Sasuke: So.. are you still going to Italy as i see -puts the drawing in his closet-  
Sakura: Well since i winned the oportunity i might aswell move.  
Sasuke: Thats.. good for you -moves his legs around-  
Sakura: Are you gonna come this night at my goodbye party?  
Sasuke: certanly will.. -smiles to her but inside feels sad-  
Sasuke: Sakura i must.. tell you.  
Sakura: What is it?  
Sasuke: Well I.. I.  
Worker: Uchiha,you uncle needs you in his office right now!  
Sasuke: Ahh shit.. -hits a bit the closet-  
Sakura: Well?  
Worker: Move!  
Sasuke: Sorry.. Later -pats on her shoulder and goes in his uncle's office-  
Sakura: -whispers- Sasuke.. Uchiha.. When are you gonna say it.. -laughts a bit-

Sasuke: What's the matter uncle? -crosses hands-  
Madara: There are some things you need to know..from today you're gonna be on my radar from the signal of you're phone.  
Sasuke: Oyyyy where's my privacy here?  
Madara: Relax i'm just lookin on a map nothing more.  
Sasuke: You don't trust me do you.  
Madara: I do trust you.. since you're mother died i took you in my hands and i won't let anything wrong happen to you.  
Sasuke: Thanks uncle..I must go now tought.  
Madara: Go my son,you're free today.  
Sasuke: Arigato! -goes outside of the office bumpin into Sakura-

Sakura: Awww ! my ass hurts ! Sasuke: Gomen ! I didn't watch where i was going.. -sweat drop-  
Sakura: Umm.. no worryes -pokes fingers-  
Sasuke: Do you need a ride home?  
Sakura: Thats sweet Sasuke,thank you ! -she replies smiling-  
Sasuke: Get in. -he opens the door for her-

Sasuke was ready to drive Sakura home but suddenly the moment was intrerupted.  
A black haired guy with big eyebrows and green costume drived by they're car.

Lee: Hey Sakura chick,need a ride in town?  
Sasuke: Hey Lee,didn't see you for some days -she looked at Sasuke,but he was looking away throw his window and not giving any sign-  
Lee: Get out of there and let's see the city.  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Sakura: O..k I'm coming.. Sorry Sasuke but i must go.  
Sasuke: No worryes.. have fun. -tightens his seatbelt and taps on the hand wheel-  
Lee: Better luck next time,Sasuke.

Sakura goed away with Lee as Sasuke drived throw the city to his home.  
All of a sudden 2 black police cars were chasing a red haired girl with glasses.  
While she was runnin she got in the first car she caught up,the car was Sasuke's

Sasuke: What the hell?  
Karin: DRIVE !  
Sasuke: Not until you explain me whats with you in my dam car!  
Karin: I will explain on the way just please GO! -she begged-

Gun shots were heard Sasuke: Holy shit..-he starts the engine and drives fast-  
Sasuke: Are u gonna tell me now what the fuck is going on! -shakes a bit-  
Karin: I'm working for the police and they want to kill me becouse i have files wich blow up they're cover.  
Sasuke: Why do u have to choose me to drive !  
Karin: JUST RANDOM LOOK OUT !

Both cars were in sides of the car and wanted to squeeze them.  
The traffic was high,so they couldn't stay that much longer until they spot a red sign.

Sasuke: Oh my god i gotta stop this car !  
Karin: NO YOU DON'T ! -she taps on the foot pedal-  
Sasuke: HECK NOOO!!!

There was a big crowd of peoaple ahead,luckyly they passed them but the cars stopped.  
Karin: I think we lost them.  
Sasuke: ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MINDS ! -he creeped-  
Karin: Steady there nothing wrong happened.  
Sasuke: What am i gonna say to my uncle about the dam car damage !  
Karin: Relax I'm gonna talk to him..Please drive me to this hotel -shows a brochure- And i promiss i won't bother you again.  
Sasuke: God..

Sasuke parked near the hotel.  
Karin: I don't know how to thank you,may i know you're name?  
Sasuke: Sasuke Uchiha.. you?  
Karin: Simply Karin -smiles-  
Sasuke: Hn..

Karin runned from the car to the hotel but she forgot her bag.  
Sasuke: Oh crap.. -takes the bag and rushes into the hotel- Karin!  
Karin: What's the matter?  
Sasuke: You just forgot this.. -gives her the bag-  
Karin: Aww thank you ! -she smiled to him- but can you help me with something?  
Sasuke: What is it?  
Karin: I need you to get me a room,i don't want to get trouble or someone from the gang will find me.  
Sasuke: Oh fine.. -goes to the table and orders a room-

Both are going inside to the room ordered,Sasuke was relaxing a bit from all that experience he went throw.  
Karin was taking a hot shower,night was falling.

Karin: I'm feeling much better now. -soakes her hair-  
Sasuke: I must be going now.. -gets up-  
Karin: So soon eh? -aproaches and pins him to the wall kissin him-  
Sasuke: -takes her hands away slowly- I ...can't.  
Karin: Don't be scared.. -she continued kissin him-

After half an hour they both were having love but Sasuke was already too tired to realize what he was doing.  
His phone rang.

Meanwhile in the police headquarters,chief Hatake Kakashi was searching for the misterious killer who caused death to his team mates.  
They have been searching for a killer that uses a crossbow to kill peoaple from high buildings,and with vast precision.

In the time Sasuke answered the phone,it was Sakura, in a room with candles,champagne,2 cups just waiting for Sasuke,she rang becouse he was late.

Sasuke: Hey.  
Sakura: Sasuke..where are you? aren't you coming?  
Sasuke: Oh shit.. -looks at Karin- i just had a major delivery to make and I'm really sorry! But I can't come now Sakura.. maybe tomorow?  
Karin: You're little friend must be interesting.. Sakura: -she heard the womans voice and suddenly closes the phone-

She places her head on the table,trying to not let tears take over her emotions.  
She was dissapointed on Sasuke,and still angry she just broke her mirror and cryed in sorrow in her bed. 


End file.
